


First Time

by shizuumi151



Series: Bedroom Shenanigans [8]
Category: Free!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 11:21:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5288810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shizuumi151/pseuds/shizuumi151
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the stars align and the moment falls into their laps, any steps that Rin and Haru take are steps that they take together.</p><p>Rin & Haru Week '15 | Day 1: Firsts — Blue: First Time</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Time

**Author's Note:**

> You know how smut usually has line breaks, to signify transitions or change of setting? Yeah, this is smut without the line breaks.
> 
> As for setting, you can think of Haru's parents' bedroom, a highrise hotel, an apartment they share—anywhere that lets in the moonlight on a cool, winter's night.
> 
> Hope you enjoy my 3-day late contribution to Rin & Haru Week 2015 :)

Rin gasps when he wrenches away from the glue of Haru’s pliant lips. His hands slide to leave goosebumps rippling Haru’s cream skin, the grooves of his fingerprints mapping the twitches and sighs of Haru’s strong, smooth body. Haru’s breath flows in whispering sighs, spiking Rin’s blood to boiling point. He grabs at whatever he can, to imprint Haru’s sensitive body into the flesh of his sweating palms. Mussing his hair, clutching his skin, pulling him close.

“Shit, oh… _fuck_ …” He doesn’t know which language his hisses come spilling, but they smoulder across Haru’s skin. His gasps light fire to the hot, sultry air, and Rin embraces him to press against his heart. “God, H-Haru.”

The bed creaks under their shifting weight. His heart has to be pounding out of his bottomed-out lungs, drumming through his veins when Haru’s fingers knot into the back of his shirt, the roots of his locks. His skin lights in a fine sweat when Haru surges in a demanding kiss; soft, wanton sighs slipping from his lips.

“ _Shit_ ,” Rin’s brain short-circuits, sizzles and fries from the absolute high Haru lights in his blood. He hisses in the dark when Haru’s teeth press the flesh of his lip, moans tripping past his searing mouth. He catches his breath when Haru pulls him forward, tipping their bodies so the mattress gives way. A muted pop blooms between their lips when Rin pulls away, laden with heat, tongue darting over the swollen flesh. His close heat grips Haru in a full-body shiver. “Are…do you…?”

Haru blinks slowly, melts into the bed. The heat settles for a relieving moment, yet his skin burns warmer and warmer as Rin’s fingers card through the sweat in his hair, eyes softening into red pools above. Biting his lip, searching in earnest, he makes Haru’s heart soar from his chest.

“I want to…tonight.” The words stumble out of his dry throat with quiet inelegance. Rin’s eyes settle on the bob of his Adam’s apple, and goosebumps litter Haru’s skin. “If you want to.”

“O…Okay.”

They both acutely know what’s in the drawer not a metre away, having also waited for their answer. It takes thirteen seconds for Rin to remove himself and retrieve the packets they need, and an extra six to set and flatten a towel on the bed. Yet all at the same time, it seems like an eternity and a heartbeat when he approaches the foot of the bed, facing Haru’s pressing gaze, his flushed skin.

He did all the research; Haru wouldn’t go through any pain whatsoever. For the first time, he’d let Haru have his way. For their first time, he’d make sure Haru would feel nothing but pleasure.

So when he starts to lie down, he doesn’t expect that Haru would grab his bicep.

“What are you doing?”

“I’m…” Rin blinks, and realises none of his research accounts for contingencies. “I’m gonna let you. Um—” He somehow keeps eye contact, even when he clears his throat. Loudly. “Top.”

He nearly forgets he’s three-quarters-hard when Haru pouts.

“No,” he responds pointedly. Rin nearly loses his balance when Haru pulls him on top again. “ _You’re_ going to top.”

“Wait. Wait wait wait, time the _fuck_ out.” His hands slam beside Haru’s shoulders, and a tremor rustles through the bed. “You mean _you_ wanna bottom?”

When he narrows his eyes, Haru only blinks.

“Yes.”

“ _No way in hell_!”

A fleck of saliva lands on Haru’s cheek, and his nose scrunches like an offended house-cat’s. “Gross.”

“S-Shit, sorry…” A mortified flush takes over, and Rin hastily thumbs his cheek clean. “But, _still_! You shouldn’t—” he bites his lip, stubborn reluctance gnawing at his confidence. “You should…let me bottom. It’ll be better.”

“No.” He touches Rin’s hand at his jaw, quieting him before he can start. His eyes are a sober, smouldering blue. “I want you inside me.”

“ _That’s_ …!” Rin’s protest withers into a pitiful whine, his cheeks flaring like twin stars. “Haru, I—Look, I did the research,” he reasons, gulping when Haru’s stare bores into his own. “If I bottom, it’ll be better for the both of us.”

“I did research, too,” he informs, as unaffected as telling the time. He grips Rin’s wrist with purpose. “I’ve tried.”

“…Wait.” Rin blinks down at him. “What?”

“I’ve tried on myself. A lot.” Haru clarifies, as if he were repeating the time and tacking on the date. “It definitely won’t hurt me.”

The image of Haru experimenting, loosening himself, preparing alone under the intimate shroud of night rattles Rin’s consciousness. Thinking of the noises that he’s only imagined in his deepest fantasies leaving Haru’s mouth makes Rin want to ruin him, take him so thoroughly that the only words Haru will know of is a rushed prayer of his name.

But he takes in a shuddering breath instead. Even if his blood races through his chest and settles in his crotch, Rin’s certain of his research up to this point. He can’t cave.

“What—What makes you think _I_ haven’t tried on myself, huh?” he counters, his smirk twitching. “I’ve done it the past few days now, you know. You should let me bottom, no worries.”

“I’ve done it for a week. Carefully,” he returns coolly. “I should bottom.”

At his intent look, Rin bristles.

“I’ve researched all about bottoming for weeks! _Weeks_!” he retaliates, whisper-shouting. “ _I_ should bottom!”

“I’ve watched gay AVs for a month.”

“Those aren’t accurate!”

“They all had lube and preparation.”

“W-Well—I’ve watched those way longer than you have!”

“You started before we got together. It doesn’t count.”

“Who do you think I was thinking of when I was watching them?!” Rin’s yelling cuts short, and Haru’s eyes round at the ensuing silence. “…Th-That’s—! _I_ …!” Rin’s jaw goes slack when Haru flushes. His lips clap open and shut, and he fists the sheets. “ _Shut up!_ ”

Haru glances away. “I didn’t say anything.”

“P-Point is, you’re not gonna bottom!” Rin declares, grasping to salvage the capillaries going overtime in his cheeks. But his grip eventually slackens on the creasing covers, and his eyes cast down in a wash of sincerity. “I don’t…I don’t wanna hurt you.”

“…Idiot,” he mutters. He thumbs a slow circle on Rin’s forearm. “It’s the same for me.”

Rin’s protest lodges in his throat, putters out in a pathetic whimper that’s too soft for Haru to hear. He longs to kiss him again, to just lose himself those reddened lips. But not all his sense evaporates from how Haru’s so near, so he tools his flimsy grip on his good reason.

“Well?” Rin juts his bottom lip, but Haru’s hand at his arm still comes soothing. “How do you figure we should settle it, then?”

“…It’s too late to race.”

“Yeah, no shit,” he scoffs, holding a snort back once realising that Haru suggested it genuinely. “Hey, why not a throwdown? _Janken_?”

The pad of Haru’s thumb pauses up to his elbow, and Rin knows he’s gotten his attention. Despite all of Haru’s lovable quirks, even he knows the weight of _janken_.

“Let’s do it.”

“Alright!” He props himself up, off of Haru who sits up more properly. Their fists come up in time. Haru’s eyes are steeled, and Rin’s own come in a twinkling smirk. “Just so you know, I never lose.”

Haru’s eyes merely flicker to their fists.

Expression hardening, Rin’s heart beats at the silent taunt. The air grows thick, their fists are primed, and they raise their arms.

“ _Janken **pon**!_ ” They whip their hands down—both paper. “ _One more_ …!”

Rin blinks at his scissors, and goggles Haru’s rock.

“Eh?”

“I win,” Haru notes. He lies flat on the bed again. “You top.”

“Dammit,” In a dramatic tip of his head, Rin sighs to the ceiling. “The _one_ time I lose…”

Rin still pouts when his neck cranes down again, sitting lightly on Haru’s knees. His eyes rove over the length of his body; strong, spread, supple. He’s wearing the beige sweater that Rin bought for him, just because, and his frame fills out the softness to hint at the toned, firm muscle, the appeal underneath.

Haru’s lashes flutter in a blink, and his heart flips.

“Are we doing this, then?”

His level tone betrays nothing, but a burning wave rolls along Rin’s stomach at the indistinct bob of Haru’s throat. A soft swallow.

A heady, acute rush fills Rin’s blood, swells in his every limb. As he trembles at Haru’s lidded gaze, his gentle scent, his clean body arrests his every sense, and his shoulders straighten. His arms cross over when he grabs the hem of his tank top. In the momentary blindness when he pulls it over his head, he wonders if Haru can feel his heartbeat bottoming out his torso.

“…Yeah,” Rin exhales when the top rolls at his elbows, when Haru’s fingers trace fleeting over his thigh. “Don’t worry.”

He doesn’t know whom he’s reassuring when he whispers it. But when Haru’s eyes glitter in the faint moonlight, all thoughts turn to little else but mush in Rin’s head.

He doesn’t turn from Haru’s eye when he tosses his shirt aside, drinking in how Haru’s mouth parts, eyes widen when Rin falls forward again, shadowing his face from mere centimetres above.

“I’ll—” He takes in Haru’s slight, tremulous breath, and the suave ‘ _make you feel good_ ’ crumbles on his lips without fanfare. “…I’ll take care of you.”

His fingers slip under cashmere when Haru leans up for a kiss.

There’s a strange sense of calm that guides Rin when he’s on top like this. He kisses Haru slowly, gently, but deeply, rolling Haru’s slim bottom lip between the softness of his own, and the quiet sounds of his suckling amplify in his burning ears. As Haru’s every pitched breath, every smothered sigh passes through his warm lips, Rin gradually presses their bodies closer, closer together. With careful, strong kisses, he can feel Haru’s lips swelling, pulsing, and his own numbing as they gently mouth each other, starting to breathe each other in. The sounds of their gasping love punctuate the still night, and the mattress shifts when Rin presses their warm groins flush, and Haru breaks away in a flinch of sensation, panting deeply through his mouth.

Rin doesn’t stop for breath. Eyes fluttering open, he aims his kisses at the corner of Haru’s lips, trailing to the incline of his jaw. His hands slide up Haru’s warming, flexing stomach, pushing up his cashmere till his fingertips brush past the swell of Haru’s chest, the stiffness of his nipples.

“Jesus,” A husky chuckle bubbles from Rin’s throat. He catches Haru’s clouded glance, and a momentary embarrassment wells up again. But he gulps, and his amusement manages to come sultry. “These are so hard already…”

He pinches each nub between his fingers, biting his lip when Haru sucks in a sharp breath.

“Stop that…” Haru whispers heatedly. But the crease in his brow and the flush of his cheeks look infinitely more arousing to Rin than mere self-consciousness. “That’s embarrassing.”

“But you _like_ it.” At the small shiver he garners with the kitten-lick over Haru’s pulse, he grins all over again.

“Don’t, _narrate_ —” he cuts himself off with a gasp, curving into Rin’s body when Rin rolls against his hips once more. Haru tries to get his voice firm again, but his uncontrollable gulp and shaking breath make him sound strange to his own ears. “Everything…”

Faking a disappointed sigh, he pulls the rest of the sweater off Haru’s head. “So traditional.”

“There’s…nothing wrong with that,” Haru mutters, a touch defensively. While Rin knows he should feel somewhat culpable, the pout of Haru’s small bottom lip makes him all but giddy.

“I’m not just saying it, though,” Rin clears his throat, inwardly cursing the nerves constricting it. “I…want to know what you like.”

“…Can’t you tell without asking?”

“Yeah,” Rin admits with a shrug. But he presses his torso flush against Haru’s bare, and watches how his eyes widen at the igniting contact of their skin. “But I like hearing you say it.”

He can’t help a giggle when Haru reddens at the tease, thinning his lips so cutely. But he stops when he feels Haru’s hand at the back of his head, and his arm across the expanse of his back.

“Be _quiet_ already.”

Sealing their lips together, he fists Rin’s hair in his grip, and suddenly the temperature skyrockets with Rin’s low moan. The heat of Haru’s mouth consumes him again, his hands growing possessive as they clutch the defined jut of Haru’s hips, so they roll along the deep and rhythmic grind of his own. Every brush of their arousal, thinly clothed, achingly hard, grows hotter and hotter, and Haru flares with Rin’s intensity as his hips grind up in time, so their bodies never part in their passion. Growing unhinged in the heat, Rin slips his tongue in, shuddering when it glides along Haru’s, and their chests heave in their demanding, toe-curling kisses. Only after minutes do their lips part with a smack, and Rin’s head falls to melt the pillow next to Haru’s as their bodies keep moving.

“Sh-Shit, Haru…” he pants gutturally, swallowing deeply. “I could come like this.”

“You can…if you…want,” Haru responds brokenly, the puffs heating Rin’s ear doing nothing to help how firm and wide his chest is, pushing against Rin’s own. At some point, their hands linked together beside side of Haru’s head. “I can…wait.”

“Fuck all if you’re waiting,” Rin growls. His grip tightens on Haru’s palm, and he cuts off their pace with a hand on Haru’s shoulder and an impassioned kiss to his neck. Haru twitches at the deep suction, gasping when Rin nibbles to leave a flaring love bite at the juncture of his neck. “We’re gonna make love tonight, and you’re gonna fuckin’ love it.”

“So vulgar…” Haru chuckles to himself in a lost breath, slipping in a quiet swallow when Rin swears into his skin.

“Does it turn you on?”

Rin pulls away, making sure that Haru can see his brows dancing. His smile grows more sincere when he garners a stifled snort from Haru, his heart swelling when Haru brings a hand up and looked away to suppress his unexpected laughter.

“…No.”

“How scandalous~” Rin sings in a murmur. His mirth lightens the tremor in his voice, as he plants light kisses by the shell of Haru’s ear. “Traditional Nanase Haruka, turned on by dirty talk.”

“Oi,” Haru says, sighs of laughter gently slipping through his chide and sending Rin’s hearts into flips. “Don’t be stupid.”

“Like I can help it,” Rin’s brow arches, and a silly grin brightens his face. “You make me all _kinds_ of stupid.”

“So embarrassing, too…” he mumbles. A softer smile graces Rin’s features, when he hears the warmth and affection that that silky, cool voice didn’t use to have so often.

“I mean it though, you know…” he murmurs, and the insistence of it invites Haru’s curious gaze.

 _When I’m around you, when I’m with you like this._ The thoughts swirl slowly in Rin’s head, like a viscous honey, as he stares at Haru, eyes drinking in his flushed cheeks, his parted lips. _When I’m holding you like this…_

Haru doesn’t look away when he closes in, as they breathe the same air in turns. He marvels at how Haru’s neat, black hair is so dishevelled, in clumps where Rin grabbed, and the unspeakable beauty of his clear eyes turning hazy, his slim lips now puffy.

“You just… _god_ , Haru, you make me lose my head. You make me so _happy_.”

At Rin’s close whisper, his intimate admission, Haru only blinks. The red pools of his eyes are nearly gone in an engulfing black, and the sheer fondness and admiration in the depths of his gaze is enough to render Haru speechless. He wonders if his skin is close to glowing with the magma inside, wonders if the love in his body would scare Rin as much as it alarms himself.

“M…Me too,” Haru manages a ghost of a breath. The rare stutter gives away his sincerity, making Rin’s eyes go round. “I feel the same, too.”

It takes a second or two, up to three, for the reciprocation to sink in. Even this long into their relationship, Rin isn’t used to getting what he chases for so easily. At the radiant smile that stretches his lips, he wonders if Haru would keep spoiling him like this, and Rin leans down to kiss him.

“Why don’t we save the sappy shit for the main event now, huh?” he teases, a light-headed grin stretching his face as his heart beats with unbridled joy.

Haru rolls his eyes, but his smile holds his gentle love as Rin dots kisses all along his jaw. “Idiot.”

Haru’s arms cradle around Rin’s strong neck, and pulls him in to mouth his lips. Their kissing settles into a comfortable rhythm, a pace that patiently increases as Rin skates his hands over the planes and dips of Haru’s body, all lean muscle and addictive flesh. As he loses himself in Haru’s lips, his palms plane across the swell of his chest, trace the ridges of his ribs, map the flat of his toned stomach, the hint of muscle bulging to become something more impressive. His fingers play along the hem of Haru’s trousers, trailing the mouth-watering slopes of his hips, as his other hand slips beneath his boxer-briefs to pinch his pert, firm rear.

“Mnh,” Haru breaks away for air, squinting in mock-annoyance as he pants. “Stop…groping, my butt.”

“But it’s a nice butt,” Rin responds on reflex. His palms feel the smooth globes of Haru’s cheeks, and he smiles lazily as Haru jolts with his indulgent squeeze. “Butt made to be groped, I say.”

Haru’s hands grip Rin’s shoulders a little more firmly, and he looks away with a sulk ruined by the dye on his cheekbones.

“Pervert.”

“Oh yeah?” His brow curves in clear challenge. In a defiant tease, he lowers his hips onto Haru’s. The sweet pressure it brings to their hot arousal speak volumes more than crude words, and Rin holds back his grunt to grin at Haru’s lewd groan. “You’re just as bad as I am.”

Haru exhales, clenching his jaw when Rin starts to palm him. The way his warm hand cups him, massages him, feels so good that it chips away at his walls, leaving him to utter vulnerable, shameful noises. Hearing himself sound so alien, his ragged breath growing in pitch, Haru hides his face with his forearm.

“Don’t be embarrassed,” Rin whispers earnestly. He sighs a steaming breath over the hard line of Haru’s collarbone, and kisses down his chest until he exhales hotly over his nipple. “You sound good…”

Haru’s arm dampens his groan, and a shiver courses over his skin when Rin mouth latches onto the swollen nub. Then Rin’s hand gently clasps onto Haru’s to guide his arm down, and the sudden pressure from the heel of Rin’s palm between his thighs, cupping the solid bulge of his arousal, makes his hips shudder upwards.

“Rin,” Haru gulps, throat still rough and squeezing. He’s already sweating from the intensity of Rin’s attention, the solidness of his touch, and it feels like his skin could burn a hole through his clothes, could sear through the very mattress. He tries to shimmy his legs, only to wince at the tightness at his suppressed erection, pulsing underneath. “ _Rin_.”

He moves away from his chest with a wet pop, memorising the delirious pleasure in Haru’s expression as Rin tugs down his trousers. He drags them past the curve of Haru’s butt, and the hitched breath that Haru releases when his cock springs up to his abdomen makes Rin bite into his lip. Thick, throbbing, flushed red.

“Fuck.” Rin can feel the lust stirring up his body, churn in his gut, escape in a vapoury sigh when it twitches underneath his heated gaze. He tosses aside his pants with vigour before leaning forward to mouth at Haru’s stomach, shivering with heat. His hands grip the base of his pale thighs in a possessive hold. “So fucking hot, I can’t believe…”

Haru pants up at the ceiling, brows drawn as he feels the imprints of Rin’s hands spreading his thighs, gulping when he feels Rin’s hot breath nearing where it aches most. His body nearly lurches off the bed when Rin finally grips him in his palm.

“Ri—!” he cuts himself off with a soundless gasp, almost crying out at Rin’s soft, wet lips brushing the sensitive underside of the head.

His arm blindly seizes hold of Rin’s hair, fingers quivering as they dig into his dampish red locks. At the weight on his tongue, Rin loses himself as he relaxes his jaw, his lips wrapping around the salty, dripping head. He sucks Haru in as his hand slides around his girth, up and down, mouthing, licking, pumping. When he sinks down onto Haru’s length, the tip prodding his throat in a deep, thick moan, Haru jerks bodily.

“Wait—stop,” he blurts out. His command is twinged with breathless desperation, and his palm mashes the sweat along his brow. “Too much.”

“Sorry,” Rin lifts his mouth away, sighing out as if freshly emerging from hard laps in the pool, a thread of saliva trailing from his glossy lips. His soft smile and raised brow, offered in sheepishness, become entirely too alluring with his flushed, sweat-shiny complexion. “Got carried away.”

“It’s fine. I just…” Haru trails off, catching his breath. In a blink, he’s vaguely conscious of the bedsheets, warm and damp underneath them. He glances at Rin, his head between his spread legs, his own fingers still tangled in his mussed hair. The sight warms him intensely, and he rolls his head back. “Don’t want it to end, so soon.”

Rin offers his assent in a low hum, before pushing himself up over Haru more fully. He expects Haru’s curious look, and revels in how his eyes flick to his mouth, when he licks his lips in a playful, heady leer.

“Wanna speed up, then?”

It’s barely a whisper when Rin’s hand gives his cock a full, long stroke, and Haru’s jaw falls open a hair. His groan slips soft, as the sensations inside tumble hot and loud.

“Haru…” Rin soaks in anything the glow of moonlight can grant his hungry eyes. He can see all of Haru’s body before him, can see the gleam of every patch, dip, and curve of his skin. Rin keeps pumping him warm, hard. He watches Haru’s body twitch with his sliding palm. “Can I? I wanna—”

Haru cuts him off with a jerky nod. Rin realises how Haru thins his lips, knots his brows, and he gulps when he can note with exactly which breath Haru’s patience chips away.

“Yeah.”

As he reaches left for the lotion, Haru takes his time to flip onto his stomach. In the lull of the moment, the heat ebbing in its tidal flow, and Rin feels the beats of his heart resound in his body, echoing off the bottom of his stomach, rattling the marrow of his bones. Rin grits his teeth in fishing for the lube, dimly wondering if all the blood’s left his brain up north to sustain his raging hard-on down south.

“Rin,” Haru looks up with his cheeks against the pillows, voice half-buried within, his hips raised in the cool, bedroom air. “Hurry.”

Rin nearly bites off his tongue from how close he is to coming.

He imagines a leak in his windpipe, some rupture in his respiratory system, that redirects the rush of every breath to thunder past his ears. The wet sounds of the lotion bottle squeeze out of the tip, and Rin represses an instinctive laugh when he notices his fingers tremble under the cool lubricant. His line of vision wrestles between the task at hand and Haru, responsive, waiting, and with his shapely and intensely distracting rear facing him. His attention starts to trail along the sinuous lines of Haru’s body, pale and pure, to leave an inexplicable mix of arousal and endearment, warming his heart to bleed throughout his chest.

Then he marks the deep ridges between Haru’s muscles, his biceps and back tight in his grip as he’s facing into the pillow. Rin leans over him without needing to think.

“Relax,” Rin whispers into his hair, watching how his voice so close makes Haru shiver. “It’s just me.” Rin leaves a kiss in his silky black hair, and slips two to linger on his nape. “Remember to breathe, okay?”

His lips feel Haru’s body soften underneath, and he lets Haru feel his smile before he sits up again, and rests a palm on the curve of Haru’s rear. He traces at the puckered flesh to spread the lubricant, and the hitch in Haru’s breath makes his heart leap. When he takes the opening to push in fully, he bites his lip at how smoothly Haru’s body takes his finger in.

“You’ve been practising, huh…?” he exhales, a heavy desire loading his breath. He feels Haru squirm a little around him.

“Yeah,” he admits between grunts, bowing back in a sigh. “Add another. And curl your fingers.”

“Jesus, Haru…”

Rin works his lip between his teeth, nearly drawing blood when he pulls out to fumble for the lubricant again. For extra measure, Rin squeezes some more lotion onto his hand, uncaring of the excess that dribbles onto the blankets. In a rushed click of a cap, he lays a series of kisses along the dip of Haru’s back, trying to soothe his excitement as he slips two fingers into him again, the ring of muscle hugging them closer than before. He revels in how sensitive Haru is to his every movement, every twist and spread of his fingers, before he pushes in to the knuckle and curls at a firm bump inside.

An earthy whine seeps muffled from the pillow Haru kneads, and Rin can’t help the flare of passion that races throughout his body. He slips out to push in deeper, panting when Haru’s hips jolt back, thighs jumping as his body rolls into the bed. Rin’s eyes fixate on how his slick fingers go swallowed and exposed, gulps when he sees the shift of Haru’s back, the pool of his black hair at his nape, and feels Haru tense when his fingers slide in and out. His eyes flutter shut when Rin’s fingers scissor out, stretching the ring open, and he clutches his pillow tighter.

“Another,“ he pants thickly, eyes glimmering. ”Another.”

“Shit,” Rin hisses. “So soon?”

Even through bones of jelly, flesh warm and numb, Haru’s nod brooks no argument.

His hips are raised in the air, the sweat of his shins seep into the mattress as he trembles with three digits working inside him. Rin’s palm is braced on the hook of his hip, where his hipbone connects with his trembling thigh, and his bunched fingers sink slow and deep into him. Haru presses his teeth when Rin slides in to the knuckle, his grip pulsing on the flesh of his pillow where he buries a ragged breath, sealing his indecent noises within.

“You’re pretty loose now…” Rin mumbles, a note of awe in his voice. His line of sight scans the expanse of Haru’s back, trailing his broad shoulders, tapering to his slim, strong hips.

“Mn…” Haru shifts his hips, props himself up. When the hills of his shoulders slope down to his neck, he catches Rin’s glance out of the corner of his eye, cheeks alight, head hanging low. “I’m ready.”

“Haru…” Rin blinks, concern and anticipation colouring his voice. “You sure?”

Haru nods. He rests on his arm when looking up at Rin, and his eyes speak volumes before his mouth even opens.

“I want you.”

Rin—always, always arrested by Haru’s gaze—lets his mouth hang dumbly. He shakes his head out of his daze, blinking.

“Okay,” His murmur ripples the night’s silence. He nods hurriedly, and he exhales all his nervous energy to charge the air. “Okay.”

The breathiness leaves Haru shaking, coating him to make his very flesh simmer.

Haru lets out a calming exhale when he hears the cap click open again. He tries not to dwell on how obediently Rin’s fingers slip out, how he feels a little empty, and how he wants to feel so, so full. The thought of Rin soon inside him makes his eyes widen, and he promptly hides his face into his pillow to take deep, measured breaths.

 _Only Rin would stir me up like this…_ he thinks, his heart thudding in his ears.

He waits until his pulse stops fluttering so hotly, and looks up to take in a silent, needed breath. As his cool sense starts settling in, he registers Rin’s presence behind him, dipping the mattress, but shifting uneasily. He tries to swallow away the dry hollow in his throat, and he turns his head up from the pillow.

“Everything okay?”

“Y-Yeah…” he stutters. Haru hears the slight crinkling of foil. “I just—I can’t get this— _fuck_ —”

Haru’s arms feel wobbly, his whole body numb and tingling, but he pushes himself up so he can see. Rin, his cocksure romantic who’s left him for a minute now, pinches uselessly at the corner of a condom packet.

A warm relief brushes over Haru’s serene smile. He sits up wordlessly, and Rin’s head snaps up when Haru’s palm clasps soft on his hand. When their fingers tremble mutually, shivering in their shared heat, a laugh bubbles from Rin’s throat.

“Shit—” he pauses in a gulp. He watches Haru’s slim fingers take the packet, and tear it open. “You too, huh?”

“Obviously,” Haru says, voice soft with the moon’s glow. He drops the foil on the bed.

“Dammit…” His lips aren’t completely closed when he gazes at Haru, pinching the tip of the rubber. A small rush relights his cooling sweat when Haru’s hand approaches the slick head of his cock, and Rin’s words quaver. “I—I wanted you to feel good, but I can’t even put on a goddamn—”

“It’s okay,” he murmurs. He rolls it on in two fluid strokes, willing away his focus from how thick and sensitive Rin is in his hand. He looks up at Rin, and sees dewdrops trapped in the fine gaps of his lashes. “Why are you crying?”

“M’not…” he protests. He doesn’t sniffle yet, but his voice pitches with emotion. The heel of his palm rubs away the moisture, and his cheeks dye a sweet red when he grimaces at his own tears. “I just—even though this, we never _did_ this, it feels so good, and I feel so stupid, but m’also really happy right now, and—“ he hiccups, and hides his face with the back of his hand. ” _Shit_ , I dunno…”

“What does that even mean?” Haru chuckles. His clean hand comes up to cup Rin’s nape, and his kiss feathers over Rin’s eyelids.

“I don’t know. _Ugh_ …” he sniffles a bit when he pouts, even when Haru pulls back to press their foreheads together. “Fuck, I ruined the mood, too.”

“Don’t think that.” Haru chides softly. “You didn’t.”

Rin breathes, watching his palm mould to the curve of Haru’s bicep. It trails up his arm, over his shoulder, in the dip behind his neck, and Rin memorises every patch and goosebump along the way. His gaze smoulders when it falls on Haru’s, but he swallows, chuckling despite himself.

“Fuck,” he swears in a breath, licks his drying lips. "I don’t think I can think at all right now.”

His sigh shudders across Haru’s mouth, and they breathe in. Their eyes flicker over each other’s close face, falling shut in a heart-pounding wonder. Their noses brush one another, and their lips slide slow static when they kiss, soft, tender.

Haru pulls away, and he smiles when Rin’s lips naturally follow. He wants nothing but to tell, to reassure that he’s never burned hotter than in this moment when Rin scours him with his eyes, bites down on his own lip. But the truth of it makes his throat close up, and he wonders how he can feel embarrassed now.

“You’re so gorgeous, Haru,” he utters suddenly, reverently. Haru’s ears burn when Rin pauses, swallows audibly. “You…You’ve no idea, just—what you—”

Rin’s train of thought disintegrates, and words form and melt before they can part Haru’s lips. They seem empty, clumsy, like they can break the fragility of their building moment so easily.

So he doesn’t speak when he takes hold of Rin’s wrist, and kisses him.

He kisses him again and pulls them both down, down, down. Rin’s hand shoots up to grip Haru’s hair, to cushion his head against the short fall. His own angles when their mouths open, so his blood sparks when their tongues dart out, ignites when throaty, choppy groans escape the fissures between their pulsing lips.

Rin breaks away for air first, panting and shallow and heavy when Haru blindly kisses the corner of his lip, the edge of his jaw. His hand still quivers with the sensory overload, every nerve fizzling with Haru’s skin, his touch, his love, when he braces his palm on Haru’s knee.

“I’m gonna put it in…” The words sigh over Haru’s ear. “Okay?”

He feels Haru’s nod brush tentative along his cheek, and he swallows the saliva pooling in his mouth.

His body slumps back on the bed, and his exhale trails into the torrid air when Rin parts his legs and kneels in between. Haru feels exposed, even helpless, when he feels the round tip against the puckered entrance, his heart leaping to lodge in his throat. He feels Rin’s grip on his knee clench as soon as he starts to push in, and Haru chews his lip when the muted sting grows with the stretch.

 _It’s hot._ Haru thinks on reflex. He doesn’t think it could be, with the sweat coating their skin, the air burning, immersing them. Yet slowly, slowly, he’s stretched around the widest girth of the head, and he hides a soft wince with a bitten lip. _So hot…_

“Tell me—” Rin grunts when the tip pops in. The warmth surrounding it is already dizzying, but his eyes glue to the scrunch of Haru’s features, the tense line of his jaw. “If it hurts.”

Haru nods shakily. His eyes unscrew open, and the dazed vulnerability painted in the glaze of his eyes, the tiny gap between his lips, pushes Rin’s restraint to the brink.

“Keep going…”

Rin doesn’t think his heart could afford to thrum any faster, beat any deeper. Searing white noise floods his brain, ignites his skin to the point of unfeeling, and it takes every hard-trained muscle within him to only gradually, gradually engulf himself into Haru’s tight, soft heat. Slowly, surely, as Haru’s every minute clench, every aborted moan pushes to spill over.

“ _Ah_ —” Haru’s fingers dig into the fluff of his pillow, wrestling with the numb, foreign fullness, bigger than what his or Rin’s fingers could prepare him for. It slides in so, so slow, and his head falls aside when Rin’s hips tease against the flesh of his cheeks. “It’s…deep.”

“Do you—” His brow draws tight when Haru’s walls clench all around him. He bites his lip so hard the flesh might pierce, and his crotch weeps from holding back, his words slurring together. “Do you want me to…pull out…?”

“No,” he shakes his head quickly, soft pants coming out his mouth now. “Just…don’t move. For now…”

“Okay.” Rin focuses all his energy on keeping stock still, not moving a muscle. He gulps minimally, not even daring to nod as Haru heaves beneath him. “Okay…”

Rin’s voice calms him, makes a breath stream through his nose as Haru accommodates how he stretches him. Rin’s pressing against the spot that sends tingles throughout his limbs, emanates heat and light when he feels precum drip onto his stomach. Haru registers his loss of control, which would unnerve him in any other situation, with anyone other than Rin.

Actions blunt to reactions when his head falls aside, his hands clawing at the sheets. But even as he adjusts to the dull pain, struggling to feed air into the furnace of his body, Haru knows that he’s still throbbing, almost painfully so.

His lungs deflate a touch when Rin bends forward, leaning onto his elbows. The action naturally curls Haru in, spreads his knees apart even further.

“Hey,” Rin noses the velvety column of Haru’s neck, plants a kiss on the swell of his cheekbone. “Breathe,” he reminds, drawing Haru’s gaze with a strained, but fond grin, love crinkling his eyes. “Like when you’re swimming.”

Even with Rin inside him, Haru’s eyes flash with clarity.

“Swimming?”

“Well, yeah,” Rin shrugs, smile softening through his half-lidded gaze. He lets their foreheads rest together, rapt in Haru’s expression of wonder. “You don’t wanna drown, do you?”

He ponders just how effective his swimming analogy is under Haru’s intense stare, before the telltale shimmer in his eye heartens him. Rin feels his chest swell and fall against his above at a reassuring rhythm, and he scoops the tousled pillow beneath them when he tastes Haru’s lips, plump with nibbles and kisses.

He doesn’t spend long on his indulgence before Haru wraps his arms around his neck. A chuckle rises to Rin’s lips before he can repress it.

“Excited now, huh?” Rin quips, rolling his eyes past Haru’s shoulder.

Haru’s hum vibrates through his skin. “Move.”

His nerves thaw at the solidness of Haru’s embrace, as he cards through the locks by his small, warm ear. “You sure…?”

Haru nods firmly, entirely earnest.

“I want to swim with you, Rin.”

Rin wonders if the sheer joy he can feel blooming in himself says just how far gone he is for Nanase Haruka.

“Me too,” he admits, moving down so his nose and lips are on Haru’s pale, kissed throat. “I’m gonna move now.”

Inch by inch, Rin draws his hips out, and he gnaws the inside of his cheek in a strained grunt. Haru, slick, tight, surrounds him; the urge to plunge into his warmth overwhelms Rin’s every limb, as he pants uselessly in his languid ease in. With Haru hot and yielding beneath him, noises spilling from his lips with every slow push, Rin sweats in a fight against his carnal instincts—to keep Haru from pain, to bring Haru only pleasure, and to vividly imagine every disgusting, unsavoury mould possible to keep himself from coming.

He props up to look at Haru as he maintains his slow rhythm, watching how Haru’s head rests aside on his cheek. His profile is sharp and beautiful even in this state, hair fanning out, skin glowing, lashes fluttering, brows pinching. His small mouth parts in rough breaths, deep sighs. As Rin sinks into him, filling and emptying, again—again—Haru’s shins go up to wrap around his back, pressing against his moving hips.

Transfixed by Haru chewing on his lip, Rin jolts at the encouragement, faltering once. His angle shifts to rub along the smooth walls, and Rin’s eyes widen when Haru lets out a short, helpless whimper when he eases in.

“There?” Rin murmurs. He rolls his hips with that aim, and swears when Haru’s hitched keen tickles his ear.

“Yeah—” he puffs, nuzzling Rin’s shoulder as Haru clings onto him. “Faster…”

“ _Shit_ …” his features twist in the remnants of his fast seeping restraint, before he props his knees, looking Haru in the eye. “Tell me if it’s too much, yeah?”

Rin only discerns an imperceptible nod, a tightening of Haru’s hold, before he billows his hips, fast and fluid, trying for that one spot. It has to be hard-wired in him to cant his hips so naturally, maybe in his daily training when his lower body undulates so effortlessly. It makes the sweet friction heighten to an unbearable intensity, makes Haru’s desperate purchase on his back only white noise to the pleasure surging with every hard, long thrust. Exposed to Haru’s vulnerable noises, his stifled, unchecked moans, a laboured growl ripples in Rin’s throat.

“Rin…” Haru cries faintly, uneven from how Rin drives into him, the soft whine painting his name searing into his consciousness. Another choked groan. “ _Rin_ …”

“Fuck, _Haru_ …!”

Rin’s movements become primal and unthinking as he starts thrusting into him, and they fall utterly silent in soundless cries as Rin slaps into him, the sheer force sending the bed creaking and quaking. Haru takes in a gasping breath, shaking, heaving, clutching at Rin who loses his finesse to sheer feeling, who dives in for a deep, soul-searing kiss, swallowing Haru’s sighs as he pounds into him with desperate speed. It can’t be more than a minute when Rin’s hand slips between their rocking bodies, to tend to Haru’s neglected shaft. Haru arches into him as Rin pumps fast, almost mewling as he writhes in the swelling heat. But Rin holds him dear and close even as he breaks away for air, panting choppily, verging towards his peak.

“Shit, I’m—I’m gonna come,” he puffs against Haru’s lips, voice wobbling, tears of pleasure pricking at his squint. “Fuck, fuck, _I can’t_ —!”

With a final thrust, Rin buries himself into the hilt as he comes with a shaky cry, trembling as he spills into his condom. But even as he’s gasping, his body pulsing, mind blanking, he keeps true to Haru in a jerking hold, pumping fast and messy.

“I’m…close…” Haru gets out in a rushed whisper, wringing the sheets as Rin’s hand gains tempo, lips falling open when Rin’s lips latch onto his neck, kissing hard to leave a fresh, blooming love bite as he shivers. “ _Rin_ …!”

Haru knocks back his head, his body lurching with his release as milk-white cum spurts from the tip, catching on Rin’s fist before splattering over his heaving abdomen. He barely notices Rin peppering slow kisses over his neck and face, cupping his jaw like he isn’t spent and sweaty from his climax, but like he’s art to be revered, as his blood rushes like a waterfall in his ears.

Catching his breath, he feels Rin, softened now, slip out of him. After two breaths, and three, Haru unsticks his eyes to face Rin’s clear, dizzying wine-red, filling the span of his vision.

Rin leans in for a kiss that Haru easily folds to, humming a lazy note of content into their lips. The smacking sounds of their lips sprinkle the peace settling in the room, and the heat from before, all sharp and heightened, tempers to the warmth of unhurried comfort, their tender embrace. Their mouths part with a muted pop, and they sigh together.

“You okay?” Rin asks, voice hoarse, smile soft. It widens when Haru nods, and they’re both glowing, fulfilled.

In a moment of shared breath, Haru pats at his back. “Heavy.”

“Oh,” Rin notes simply. His fidgety nerves dull greatly in the afterglow, when he sits back on his haunches after a chaste peck on the cheek. “My bad.”

Gripped with a foreign, welcome high, Rin busies himself with cleaning, tugging off his used condom and pulling out the towel beneath Haru’s body, noting with little embarrassment how its a touch heavier dampened through. He fishes in the drawers for tissues to wrap and bin the relevant mess, tying up the loose ends before he realises the sleepy, goofy smile plastered on his own face.

Massaging his jaw, Rin looks down at Haru, arm splayed across his naked front, the innocence of his dozing features a new kind of endearing to Rin. He balls up fresh tissues to wipe down Haru’s front, dabbing more gently when he rouses with an absent groan. The blue of his eyes still come a touch bleary, swimming with the reality of why everything feels so clammy, sticky.

“…Thirsty…” Haru rasps, unthinking.

His eyes slide shut again, and he notes the bed lightening, footfalls, and a momentary quiet. But no worries arise from Rin’s departure, and instead Haru notes how his inhales now swell slower and deeper than before. He wonders if he would join the water if he let himself melt into the bed, curious at how his bones feel leadened, but not unpleasantly so.

Yet when a familiar weight creaks the mattress again, what little capacity for coherent thought Haru has is drawn to Rin’s presence like a magnet.

“Here.” Rin holds out a cup of clear water, already compelling Haru to rise. “Drink up.”

He bites back a smile when Haru takes the cup with both hands, wondering if he’s right in the head with how Haru raising the brim to his lips, gulping modestly warms him. The surreal, dreamy mood, the cooling air, the waning moonlight all arrest the romantic inside Rin to twinkle with glee.

“How was it?” he asks, whispering, the even tone belying his tripping heart rate. He watches an errant drop run down Haru’s chin, glistening at the soft point before he thumbs it away with naked affection. “Our first time.”

A quenched sigh leaves Haru’s throat when he finishes drinking. A beat of silence passes as he looks down the circle of the empty cup, and the muscle memory of only minutes before relives in his thrumming pulse.

“It felt good,” he murmurs, grateful, content. Seeing Rin’s eyes grow rounder, a confusing, contagious blush seeping onto his cheeks, Haru glances aside. “It might hurt tomorrow, though.”

“That’s good. I mean—” Rin responds in a daze, before stammering, backtracking as Haru sets the cup aside. “Not that, it’ll hurt tomorrow, but that it felt good. You know?”

“I know,” he reassures, and Rin relaxes, shoulders lowering. Haru shimmies to the right on the bed, and Rin takes the cue to pick up a clean duvet on the side, covering then both as he climbs into bed.

“Besides,” Rin says as they cocoon in the clean covers, drawing confidence from their body heat, swathed together. “I’ll take care of you tomorrow, and your sore butt,”—he laughs where Haru grumbles—“so you won’t need to worry.”

“That’s good to know,” Haru replies, half bantering, half honest. He stares, fascinated at Rin’s mussed locks, drowsy eyes, and dark lips. “Next time, I’ll take care of you, too.”

Even in the dimness, he doesn’t miss Rin’s sudden inhale from so close, his excited swallow.

“G-Geez, hold your horses, alright?” he chuckles nervously, not noticing how Haru studies the melody. “We just finished, and you’re already talking about your tur—”

Haru hugs him close, bringing their silken skin together, when Rin’s words turn to exhaled wisps. His lashes tickle the inch between the slant of Haru’s nose and his blush, before Haru’s lips pull away from Rin’s cheek.

“Good night, Rin.”

His calm, warm voice soothes all the tension from Rin’s body, and he still feels the giddy smile on his lips as they fall asleep in each other’s arms.

“G’night, Haru.”


End file.
